Holly Blue (AJDraws)
"Holly Blue" is a fanon episode that takes place between the episodes "Storm In The Room" and "Rocknaldo." 'SCRIPT' SCENE: The bubble room in the Human Zoo. Holly Blue Agate is speaking to Blue Diamond. Blue Pearl is sitting by her Diamond. HOLLY BLUE AGATE My Diamond, I have just caught my Pearl plotting with a Carnelian to escape the Zoo. BLUE DIAMOND That is... bad news. I will replace her immediately. Pearl, tell the quartzes to rejuvenate Holly Blue Agate's Pearl. BLUE PEARL (startled): Oh! Uh--yes, my Diamond! BLUE PEARL runs off. BLUE PEARL (whispering to herself): What do I do, what do I do, what do I do? If I do this, I'll never see my friend again, but if I don't, then I'll ''get punished--I know! I'll warn her first'', then tell the quartzes. That way, I won't technically have disobeyed orders! BLUE PEARL turns around and runs to HOLLY BLUE AGATE's room. When she reaches it, she looks around furtively, then lightly taps on the door. HOLLY BLUE PEARL opens it. HOLLY BLUE PEARL (robotically, like she's done this a lot and is bored) I'm sorry, Holly Blue Agate is not currently available--oh, it's you! What's up? BLUE PEARL Holly Blue Agate wants you rejuvenated. You need to leave now. Take a Ruby ship. Now go, before you're seen! HOLLY BLUE PEARL What? But why--oh no, I KNEW I shouldn't have snuck out during the court proceedings! BLUE PEARL No, it's not that. Something about a Carnelian escaping the Zoo? They walk to the main hangar, the same place the Crystal Gems arrived in in Gem Heist HOLLY BLUE PEARL (thinking out loud) Huh?...I knew she was out to get me, but I didn't think she'd go as far as to... BLUE PEARL What? HOLLY BLUE PEARL No time to explain. I gotta leave--but where'm I gonna go? BLUE PEARL Earth. HOLLY BLUE PEARL Where? BLUE PEARL Earth. It's a planet in Sector 4, about ten rotations away if you use the cloaking device. It's a former colony for quartz production. Nobody goes there anymore, so if you're running from the Diamonds it's your best bet. Now get in the ship before Holly Blue Dirtwad comes looking for you. HOLLY BLUE PEARL Wow. Where'd you learn all that? BLUE PEARL When you travel the galaxy with Blue Diamond, you pick up a few things. Especially when it involves Pink. Now go. HOLLY BLUE PEARL (slowly boarding a small red ship) I'll miss you. BLUE PEARL presses something into HOLLY BLUE PEARL's hand. BLUE PEARL Keep in touch? HOLLY BLUE PEARL Always. HOLLY BLUE PEARL takes off in the ship. BLUE PEARL sadly waves goodbye. Inside the ship, we see HOLLY BLUE PEARL looking at the thing in her hand. It's a small gem-tech version of a cell phone, full of Blue Pearl's art. CUT TO: Ten days later. STEVEN and the other Crystal Gems training on the beach. PEARL leaps into the air and throws her trident at AMETHYST. AMETHYST spin-dashes and leaps out of the way, smacking into GARNET, who falls backward onto the trident and poofs. PEARL Oh no! Garnet!! AMETHYST Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Throughout all this mayhem, STEVEN has been staring at something in the sky. Now we see that it's a small spaceship, approaching the Earth. STEVEN Uhh...you prob'ly wanna see this... PEARL What? What is... Oh no. AMETHYST Is that a... The ship lands on the beach. HOLLY BLUE PEARL comes out of it. She doesn't see the Crystal Gems at first, and looks around before finally seeing them. HOLLY BLUE PEARL (panicked) Aah! I--I'm so sorry, I didn't know there were still Gems being produced on this planet! Blue Pearl, when did you learn that--please don't tell my Diamond! In the background, RUBY and SAPPHIRE reform. SAPPHIRE Calm down. Who are-- HOLLY BLUE PEARL (panics even more) A Sapphire!!! Please don't tell Blue... HOLLY BLUE PEARL (confused) ...Diamond? But...you're not...you're not mad at me? AMETHYST Uhh, why would she be mad at you? HOLLY BLUE PEARL I...escaped, I came here, against orders...wait. You're not...who are you? STEVEN We're the Crystal Gems and we protect humanity! I'm Steven! HOLLY BLUE PEARL Aah! PEARL, AMETHYST, SAPPHIRE AND RUBY Steven!! HOLLY BLUE PEARL trips over her own feet in a mad scramble for the ship. PEARL catches her. PEARL (patiently) Now, start from the beginning. Who are you and what are you doing on Earth? HOLLY BLUE PEARL (rushed, like she can't wait to get off this stupid planet) My name is Holly Blue Pearl. I belong to Holly Blue Agate--well I used to, I came out here 'cause she tried to poof me. I don't like her that much--oh I've said too much. Get me out of here! AMETHYST Uh...why? HOLLY BLUE PEARL (incredulous) Why? Rose Quartz's gonna shatter me, that's why! Just like she shattered Pink Diamond! STEVEN No she won't. I'm not her. She's right here, see? (shows her his gem) PEARL AND RUBY Steven, no! STEVEN (looks up at Pearl) What? It's... STEVEN looks up to see HOLLY BLUE PEARL sitting on the ship. She's clearly trying to put as much distance as possible between her and "Rose Quartz." STEVEN ...okay. PEARL (freaking out) Steven!! Why did you show her your gem?!? STEVEN I wanted her to know that Mom isn't gonna hurt her! PEARL Well, look what you did! We're trying to find out what's going on, and you scared her! STEVEN Sorry!! While PEARL freaks out at STEVEN, RUBY and SAPPHIRE calmly walk over and stand next to the ship. SAPPHIRE Calm down. We're not going to hurt you. RUBY Yeah. We're not like her. See? RUBY and SAPPHIRE fuse. HOLLY BLUE PEARL (not convinced) But Rose Quartz--''what is that''? AMETHYST That's Garnet. See? The Crystal Gems don't have all those pointless rules like on Homeworld! HOLLY BLUE PEARL But a Ruby and a Sapphire...I don't understand! Is that even possible? GARNET Clearly. HOLLY BLUE PEARL Wow. I--I want to try that! But, I don't understand--what are Crystal Gems? I've heard of you, but all they ever tell a Pearl is "stay away from Rose Quartz, she's a killer." Who is your Diamond? GARNET We don't have a Diamond. HOLLY BLUE PEARL So who's in charge? GARNET No one. HOLLY BLUE PEARL Really? AMETHYST Yeah! Well, Garnet's kind of our unofficial-- PEARL Let's...not talk about that, OK? GARNET Okay. STEVEN finally escapes from Pearl and walks up to HOLLY BLUE PEARL. STEVEN Hi! I'm Steven! And you are... HOLLY BLUE PEARL Holly Blue Pearl. But...you're not Rose Quartz? STEVEN Uhh...it's kind of a long story. HOLLY BLUE PEARL Tell me. PEARL There'll be time for that later. FADE OUT FADE IN: HOLLY BLUE PEARL and the Crystal Gems are sitting at the table in the living room of the Temple. AMETHYST So, you wanna be a Crystal Gem, huh? HOLLY BLUE PEARL Anything to get away from Holly Blue Clod! STEVEN Holly Blue Agate? Isn't that the Gem we met at the Human Zoo? PEARL Yes, I've had some...bad experiences with her myself. But I didn't know she had a Pearl. HOLLY BLUE PEARL Oh, yes, there were six of us. Me, and five other Pearls that still live there. And...apparently she's had some bad experiences with you, too. PEARL (laughing) She told you about that?!?! HOLLY BLUE PEARL Oh, stars, no. I heard it from Carnelian, who heard it from Amethyst, who heard it from another Amethyst, who-- AMETHYST (incredulous) You know the Famethyst? HOLLY BLUE PEARL Huh? AMETHYST Y'know, the'' Famethyst. All those quartzes that live at the Zoo? HOLLY BLUE PEARL Oh. I had no idea you knew them! Carnelian and I--well, let's not talk about that now. O O ||||||||| 'MORE COMING SOON!!''' Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:AJVerse